Conventional devices for accessing and visualizing interior regions of a body lumen are known. For example, ultrasound devices have been used to produce images from within a body in vivo. Ultrasound has been used both with and without contrast agents, which typically enhance ultrasound-derived images.
Other conventional methods have utilized catheters or probes having position sensors deployed within the body lumen, such as the interior of a cardiac chamber. These types of positional sensors are typically used to determine the movement of a cardiac tissue surface or the electrical activity within the cardiac tissue. When a sufficient number of points have been sampled by the sensors, a “map” of the cardiac tissue may be generated.
Another conventional device utilizes an inflatable balloon which is typically introduced intravascularly in a deflated state and then inflated against the tissue region to be examined. Imaging is typically accomplished by an optical fiber or other apparatus such as electronic chips for viewing the tissue through the membrane(s) of the inflated balloon. Moreover, the balloon must generally be inflated for imaging. Other conventional balloons utilize a cavity or depression formed at a distal end of the inflated balloon. This cavity or depression is pressed against the tissue to be examined and is flushed with a clear fluid to provide a clear pathway through the blood.
However, such imaging balloons have many inherent disadvantages. For instance, such balloons generally require that the balloon be inflated to a relatively large size which may undesirably displace surrounding tissue and interfere with fine positioning of the imaging system against the tissue. Moreover, the working area created by such inflatable balloons are generally cramped and limited in size. Furthermore, inflated balloons may be susceptible to pressure changes in the surrounding fluid. For example, if the environment surrounding the inflated balloon undergoes pressure changes, e.g., during systolic and diastolic pressure cycles in a beating heart, the constant pressure change may affect the inflated balloon volume and its positioning to produce unsteady or undesirable conditions for optimal tissue imaging.
Accordingly, these types of imaging modalities are generally unable to provide desirable images useful for sufficient diagnosis and therapy of the endoluminal structure, due in part to factors such as dynamic forces generated by the natural movement of the heart. Moreover, anatomic structures within the body can occlude or obstruct the image acquisition process. Also, the presence and movement of opaque bodily fluids such as blood generally make in vivo imaging of tissue regions within the heart difficult.
Other external imaging modalities are also conventionally utilized. For example, computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) are typical modalities which are widely used to obtain images of body lumens such as the interior chambers of the heart. However, such imaging modalities fail to provide real-time imaging for intra-operative therapeutic procedures. Fluoroscopic imaging, for instance, is widely used to identify anatomic landmarks within the heart and other regions of the body. However, fluoroscopy fails to provide an accurate image of the tissue quality or surface and also fails to provide for instrumentation for performing tissue manipulation or other therapeutic procedures upon the visualized tissue regions. In addition, fluoroscopy provides a shadow of the intervening tissue onto a plate or sensor when it may be desirable to view the intraluminal surface of the tissue to diagnose pathologies or to perform some form of therapy on it.
Moreover, many of the conventional imaging systems lack the capability to provide therapeutic treatments or are difficult to manipulate in providing effective therapies. For instance, the treatment in a patient's heart for atrial fibrillation is generally made difficult by a number of factors, such as visualization of the target tissue, access to the target tissue, and instrument articulation and management, amongst others.
Conventional catheter techniques and devices, for example such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,417; 5,941,845; and 6,129,724, used on the epicardial surface of the heart may be difficult in assuring a transmural lesion or complete blockage of electrical signals. In addition, current devices may have difficulty dealing with varying thickness of tissue through which a transmural lesion desired.
Conventional accompanying imaging devices, such as fluoroscopy, are unable to detect perpendicular electrode orientation, catheter movement during the cardiac cycle, and image catheter position throughout lesion formation. Without real-time visualization, it is difficult to reposition devices to another area that requires transmural lesion ablation. The absence of real-time visualization also poses the risk of incorrect placement and ablation of critical structures such as sinus node tissue which can lead to fatal consequences.
Thus, a tissue imaging system which is able to provide real-time in vivo access to and images of tissue regions within body lumens such as the heart through opaque media such as blood and which also provides instruments for therapeutic procedures are desirable.